Foxpack
470,000,000Rum Deal: Veno is shown to have started his own ship manufacturing company. | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Milk-Milk Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of cow mooing | dftype = }} "Nine-Tailed" Foxpack is a fox and member of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division, wherein he serves as the vice-captain of Division Commander Montblanc Burling.A World on Fire: Foxpack returns to "The Willow" in order to watch over a very drunk Burling who is partying amongst the other members of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division. Appearance Foxpack is a resembling a humanoid , and as such, bears red colored mink. By mink standards he is quite short for a fully grown adult, barely eclipsing the threshold of 5 feet. More often than not, he sports a serious expression across his whiskered muzzle, alluding to his disciplined ideology and way of life. He has gold colored eyes, one of which is kept hidden with the use of an eye-patch. Despite possessing large paws for hands, the paws comprising Foxpack's feet are much smaller by comparison. He wears a long black coat that reaches down to his ankles yet still allows room for his bushy tail to stick out freely behind him. Beneath this coat is a red sash adorned with medal-like pendants. His two swords are sheathed along his hips, with a weapon on either side. Personality In contrast to most pirates, Foxpack actually has a strong distaste toward alcohol, despite the fact that the entirety of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Divison is composed of heavy drinkers. For this reason, he is their designated guardian, watching over them as the only sober figure so as to make sure they do not cause any sort of mischief while being drunk.A World on Fire: Foxpack watches over Montblanc Burling as he downs keg after keg. Furthermore, when Salazar offered him the chance to converse over drinks before their battle, Foxpack actually lashed out in utter disgust, referring to alcohol as a "terror".A World on Fire: Salazar offers Foxpack a drink before attacking him. A running theme with Foxpack is his way of living life honorably. When he overheard that Catrina had considered herself responsible for the death of the famed giant Jack Stalkman within the boundaries of , Foxpack was outraged and vowed to take the woman's life to honor the death of the former war-hero.Rum Deal: Foxpack confronts Catrina after she claimed responsibility for Jack Stalkman's death. Furthermore, when a fight broke out between he and Salazar in the presence of his intoxicated crew, Foxpack questioned Salazar's honor before averting their battle away from them,Rum Deal: Foxpack clashes swords with Salazar, pushing him through a wall and out in the streets of Elbaf. and once again after the swordsman had allowed his wife to intervene in what he had assumed was a one-on-one battle. When Salazar accused Foxpack of having attacked the resting quarters of the Black Widow Pirates as they awaited the royal wedding on Elbaf, Foxpack stated that there was no way he would have ever brought himself to do something so "dishonorable", even to an enemy.Rum Deal: Salazar accuses Foxpack of having attacked the base of the Black Widow Pirates and tells him to come with him. During their battle, when Salazar expressed his displeasure of powers, Foxpack honored the former Shichibukai's request by opting to not utilize his own for the duration of their fight.Rum Deal: Foxpack agrees not to use his Devil Fruit powers after Salazar considered them a cheap gimmick. And, after activating them by accident during their battle, Foxpack went so far as to enable Salazar with one free blow anywhere upon his person as compensation for his mistake.Rum Deal: Foxpack allows Salazar one free hit after accidentally using his Devil Fruit powers; Salazar lightly taps Foxpack's forehead as a result. Abilities and Powers As the vice-captain of the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division, Foxpack is second in command only to Montblanc Burling within the entirety of the division, and one of the heavyweights of a Yonko crew. However, because Burling is intoxicated by alcohol most of the time, Foxpack is usually the one in charge of the division. His bounty of 470,000,000 suggests that the considers him a serious threat to their operations. Devil Fruit Foxpack ate the , a allowing him to become, generate, and manipulate .A World on Fire: Foxpack announces the name of his Devil Fruit to Salazar. He has mastered its abilities to such an extent that he can instinctively turn into milk at virtually any given time, seen most notably when his head was severed from his body by Salazar yet milk splattered about in place of blood.A World on Fire: Salazar chops Foxpack's head off with a swing of his sword, yet milk spews from his body. After the attack, Foxpack reveals himself to be unharmed. However, even despite this, he is far from being invulnerable, as Delahaye Jacquotte still managed to shoot him in his stomach while he was off-guard, meaning he must consciously be aware of an incoming attack in order to transform into milk beforehand.A World on Fire: Foxpack is shot by Delahaye Jacquotte during his battle with Salazar. Weapons In battle, Foxpack wields two blades, one of which is a Wazamono Grade by the name of Kyūchi.A World on Fire: Foxpack refers to Kyūchi by its name upon drawing it against Salazar. Trivia *Foxpack's name was inspired by a joke said on chat by User:Vegeta2314. References Category:Male Characters Category:Mink Tribe Category:Swordsmen Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Titan Pirates